


5 times they held hands

by deepseasushi



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseasushi/pseuds/deepseasushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and the one time they don't need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times they held hands

**Author's Note:**

> haha yes guess who's in love with the background gays of kr ghost  
> anyway! how are they not popular, just look at them, theyre so cute!

**I.**

The first time they held hands, was when Shibuya had slipped over the wet floor.

Shibuya had just started living in the temple, and waking up early to carry out the cleaning and praying wasn’t etched deep in his blood yet. His foot stepped on a particularly wet patch of wooden panels that Narita just mopped, tipping him off balance for a brief moment.

Narita’s reflexes were fast enough to grab Shibuya’s hand, but not fast enough to balance him, resulting in both of their bodies slamming against the temple floor.

Onari rushed out hurriedly at the loud bang, and only chided them to be careful when he sees them sprawled over the floor.

Shibuya notes that Narita’s hands were warm.

 

**II.**

The second time it happened was when Shibuya first rang the morning bell. Onari had insisted that it was one of the fundamental things to do as a monk in the temple, and made his two disciples go to the huge bell after their morning cleaning.

Onari had talked about the importance of the morning bell, like how Takeru’s father had passed down that knowledge to him. Shibuya examined the wooden beam used to sound the bell. It looks heavy, he thinks.

When Onari asked Shibuya to try swinging the wooden beam to sound the bell, Shibuya realized that the beam was heavier than he initially thought.

Seeing Shibuya’s struggle to hold the beam properly, Narita offered to help him, giving Shibuya words of encouragement while he held the beam from the other side, his hands covering Shibuya’s as he gripped at the base of the rope that holds the beam.

The resulting gong was loud and clear, even though Onari insisted that a single person should be able to do the job just fine.

Narita remembers the glee on Shibuya’s face when the clear gong sounded throughout the temple.

 

**III.**

The third time wasn’t anything fancy.

Narita always had problems waking up, ever since Shibuya could remember. He would twist and turn for a good thirty minutes before grumpily accepting his morning cleaning duties. Shibuya, however, had no problems waking up as long as he had enough sleep.

“Come on, Narita. Onari’s going to give us a scolding if we’re late again.” Shibuya looked at Narita, who’s still lying on the futon, staring straight at the ceiling. “ _Could we call ourselves humans, if we don’t even look after each other?_ ”

“That’s a very good Onari impression, Shibuya.” Narita laughed, looking at Shibuya, who had his arms crossed and his chest puffed out. “But really, the futon is _so_ warm!”

“Come on--” Deciding to take it upon himself to make Narita came out from the futon, Shibuya pulled at Narita’s hands, dragging him out from the warm blanket and into the chilly morning air.

“Ooh! Cold, cold!” Narita yelled when his back touched the cold floor, but that was just a fancy diversion from how good Shibuya’s hands felt on him.

All of a sudden, their bedroom door slid open with a swift slide. “What a shame, Narita! Just got out of bed?! At this time?!” It was Onari.

“It’s 7:30 in the morning!”

Shibuya had let go of Narita’s hands, but the feeling had tugged against Narita’s heartstrings for a long time.

 

**IV.**

The fourth time was initiated by Narita.

They were walking back home from grocery shopping, each of them holding a paper bag full of food stuff and other random household stuff that they had ran out. Onari had wanted to follow them to help reduce the burden of the weight of the groceries, but Takeru needed a sparring partner at the last moment, and Onari reluctantly let the both of them go.

The weather was cold since that morning, and it had rained a little during the evening, so it was chilly along the way to and from the nearest supermarket. Even the sunset rays doesn’t give out much heat, either.

“I know this is weird but… could you hold my hand?” Narita popped the question right after they were discussing about a cool leather jacket they had seen on a guy they saw in the supermarket. “It’s cold.” Narita added.

“Sure, glad you asked. I’m freezing over here myself.” Shibuya’s not really one to feel cold easily, but the chill had gotten the most of him when he was in the supermarket earlier.

Quickly, Narita took out his right hand, and Shibuya his left. The warmth they felt from holding each other’s hands was incredibly comforting, and both of them sighed contentedly.

“Why didn’t you ask sooner, Narita? This feels so good!”

“Well sorry, alright? I was afraid it would be weird!”

Onari bought them jackets afterwards.

 

**V.**

The fifth time happened when Shibuya was writing.

Narita noticed Shibuya always had a notebook tucked with him at all times. He always thought that Shibuya only uses that notebook during their lessons with Onari, but it seems that he uses it outside Onari’s lessons as well. Narita had tried to keep his curiosity in bay, because what if it’s Shibuya diary?! Narita decides that he can’t risk the close friendship between them.

Even so, every time when they were having their own free time, Narita can’t help but look at Shibuya, who scribbles away at the little notebook of his.

As time goes, Narita’s focus eventually shifted from the contents of Shibuya’s notebook to his hands. He had touched Shibuya’s hand a lot of times, but to truly appreciate it from a distance was still a new territory for Narita.

Seemingly enchanted, Narita got up from his seat far away from Shibuya, and took quick strides to the young man writing away on the table.

“Hey.” Narita announced his presence. Shibuya closed his notebook rather hurriedly, but relaxed when he noticed it’s just Narita.

“Oh, hey Narita.” Shibuya greeted, but was taken back when Narita held his hands up and put close to his face. “W-What are you doing?”

“Nothing. It’s just that… I’ve never really noticed, but your hands are really beautiful.”

“T—Thanks?” Shibuya blushed, his hands trembling a little from being held so delicately by Narita. He watched as Narita tucked his hands with his, their fingers interlacing with each other.

“It fits so well.” Narita commented, before realizing what he was doing, and quickly untangled his hand from Shibuya’s.

Both of them stood in awkward silence, and when Onari yelled for them to help out with the gardening, they both answered his calls immediately.

Narita later asked what was in the notebook, and it turns out that it’s really a diary after all.

 

**VI.**

They weren’t just holding hands on the sixth time.

It happened at the night after Shibuya was possessed.

Shibuya had felt guilty for being vulnerable and helping the enemy, but Takeru and the others never blamed him at all. He held onto the guilt nevertheless.

“I’m sorry, Narita.”

“Hmm? Where’s this coming from?” Narita’s futon shifted a little beside him.

“I could’ve hurt you. I’m sorry, Narita.” Narita loved the way Shibuya said his name, but he hated the self-disgust in his tone.

“Shh. I thought we agreed that it isn’t your fault?” Narita hushed, his voice a sweet whisper against Shibuya’s ears. “Come here.”

Narita joined their futon side by side, and shifted so Shibuya had space to snuggle up to him. He gingerly circled his arm across Shibuya when he cozied himself next to him.

“It’s weird.” Shibuya muttered, chuckling, his breath puffing on Narita’s chest. “But thanks. A hug might be what I need right now.”

“No worries, Shibuya.” Narita patted Shibuya’s back, tracing and massaging small circling patterns on his back. “I got you. We all got you.”

They held onto each other like that for a short while, before Shibuya’s body started to heat up really fast.

“Hey--”

“I love you, Narita.”

“…What?”

“It’s just… Today’s events got me thinking. I don’t want to die without telling you how I feel.” Shibuya then started to wriggle out from Narita’s arms. “I’m sorry if this made you uncomfortable, I--”

“Shh.” Narita’s voice was stern, and he grabbed Shibuya back in his arms, hugging him tight. Pressing Shibuya’s face onto his chest, Narita whispered ‘Yes, I love you too’, and Shibuya felt the drumming heartbeat pulsating through the thin clothing.

He figured that his own heartbeat was probably beating wild as well.

“C’mon, let’s sleep. You don’t want Onari yelling in our faces the next morning, do you?”

“Of course I don’t.” Shibuya smiled, and held tight onto Narita, before drifting off to dreamland together.

The next day, they were surprisingly on time to meet Onari for the morning duties.

It seemed like nothing had changed at all, but big changes often start small and insignificant, doesn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> did you spot the makoto
> 
> (also this fic could be titled "onari the cockblocker")


End file.
